At present, the oil gas measurement and gathering device is composed of a separate filter, a check valve, a stop valve (or gate valve) as well as a duplex delivery valve consisting of pipelines, featuring complicated structure and huge volume. To measure each well, it is required to manually operate the corresponding multiple valves, leading to great labor intensity and low working efficiency, since only 2˜3 wells can be measured per day. Furthermore, such oil gas measurement and gathering device is high in manufacturing cost, cumbersome in operation and inaccurate in measurement. The adopted filter requires removal of blocking after being used for a period of time. However, due to its unreasonable structure, the removal of blocking can be completed only after it has been disassembled. Since long time is needed for disassembly, the normal use of this filter is affected, and environmental pollution will be caused. Therefore, the use of such metering valve group is unsatisfactory.